


alive

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Self Prompt, curtis/rene is background, its just there, not the main part of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: “Oh, you’re still alive,”“Don’t sound so disappointed, might think you don’t like me,”
Relationships: Curtis Holt & Rene Ramirez, Curtis Holt/Rene Ramirez
Series: Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836370
Kudos: 5





	alive

**Author's Note:**

> No. 413. When does this take place? I really don't know.

“Oh, you’re still alive,” Curtis commented as he entered the bunker to catch sight of Rene standing at one of the tables, cleaning his gun.

The man looked up when he spoke, “Don’t sound so disappointed, might think you don’t like me,”

“I don’t,”

Curtis was in his Mr. Teriffic uniform, therefore he had been out on the streets earlier that night.

“Thought you weren’t meant to be in the streets tonight?” asked Rene.

Curtis pulled the ‘T’-shaped mask off of his face before he answered, “I’m not, and I didn’t go after anyone. Just went out to get some air, there are some places Mr. Terrific can go that Curtis Holt can’t,”

“I hear you there. Speaking of hitting the streets, shouldn’t Felicity and the rest be down here by now?” Rene asked as he put his gun away, having finished with it.

“They should be. Have you heard from them, nothing’s up?”

“Nope. Maybe they’re just running late?

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: tired-fanfic-writer.


End file.
